Dokumentasi NaruNata
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Cerita singkat saling Lepas about Naruto dan Hinata. Chapter 6 Updet:No, Thanks!. try to read it. jangan lupa Riview yaaaa... riview anda semangat saya. trims. semoga suka. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inner's Naruto.

**Inner's Naruto**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: T

Maincast : U. Naruto, H. Hinata, I. Kiba

Genre: Frienship, Comfort n' little bit Humor

**Warning:**Typo, OC, Maybe OOC, garing, membosankan, alur monoton,

Chaos's deskription

"talk"

'Mind'

No need flamed, Pleased.

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

NARUTO tertekan karna Hinata terlihat seperti takut padanya,

Apalagi setiap bertemu Hinata sering menghindar dan pingsan karnanya,

Serta Hinata selalu gugup saaat berbicara padanya. Oleh karna itu Naruto berusaha agar dekat dengan Hinata. Sehingga Hinata tidak akan takut lagi padanya.

Begitulah inner's Naruto. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Naruto?

Yokk, cari tahu disini

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Semalam Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang nyaris menyaingi matanya Gaara. Tapi pemuda 12 tahun ini tetap memaksakan bangun karna dia ada misi hari ini. Misi bersama seorang kunoichi bangsawan yang juga menjadi alasannya tidak bisa tidur semalam.

"Ha-ah.." terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari Naruto. Sekarang dia tengah mengosok giginya. Entah saking seriusnya Naruto menggosok giginya sampai-sampai dia hanya menggosok dibagian yang sama sudah lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Namun, sedikit aneh jika memang Naruto menggosok kenapa seolah dia hanya menempelkan bros gigi itu ke giginya. Dan..

"Zzzzzz..."

"Narutoooooo..." Teriak suara cempreng diluar gubuk sederhana Naruto.

"Engghh.. UWAAAA aku ketiduran.." Racau Naruto tak jelas. Lalu mulai bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bertugas—celana dan jaket orange dilengkapi dengan pengikat kepala. "Ya, sebentar.." Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnaya.

"Brak.." suara pintu dibuka dengan kuat menampilkan sosok matahari konoha yang kesiangan.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, kami sudah lama menunggu digerbang desa!" Cerocos Kiba yang kesal pada ninja yang satu angkatan dengannya ini. Dan tak jauh di belakang Kiba ada seorang kunoichi yang terlihat anggun jika dia tidak menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan tubuhnya namun, walau begitu tetap saja keindahannya yang bagai rembulan terpancar dengan lembutnya. Sebuah daya tarik yang unik—Hyuuga Hinata.

"OHAYOU KIBA, HINATA TTEBAYOU…" Teriak Naruto mengabaikan Kiba. Dengan langkah mantap, dia melewati Kiba dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Oo..ohayou Naruto." Balas Hinata seraya menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

'Ada, apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjauhiku.. ttebayou. Apa aku bau' inner Naruto dengan gerakan mencium kedua ketiaknya. 'Tidak juga'

"Ayo berangkat ttebayou" teriak Naruto semangat mengabaikan Hinata yang menjauhinya.

"Cih, Naruto jangan menggalihkan pembicaraan dan apa- apan itu kau bersikap seperti pemimpin. Aku yang memimpin disini." Delik Kiba marah dengan berlari mengejar Naruto kemudian..

"Pletak.."

"ITTAII.. ttebayou, apa yang kau lakukan Kiba."

"Urusaiii,, kau harus mengikuti perintahku..!" TEGAS Kiba. "ayo, Hinata kita tinggalkan saja si bodoh itu.." Tambah Kiba dengan menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ettoo,, demo Kiba-kun.."

"Sudahlah Hinata, ayooo" balas Kiba dengan tetap menarik Hinata tanpa mempedulikan protesan kunoichi itu.

"Oiiiiii, matte... ttebayou" panggil Naruto dengan berlari mengikut Kiba dan Hinata. Walau Naruto tampak seperti biasa namun, 'Apa- apaan Hinata itu, dia tak masalah dekat dengan Kiba. Sampai pegangan tangan segala. Bahkan dia berbicara dengan normal sedang denganku dia malah menjauh dan sulit berbicara. Apa aku menakutinya.. ttebayou' kesal Naruto dalam hatinya.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Naruto dan kedua teman setimnya dalam misi kali ini sudah jauh meninggalkan desa. Kali ini mereka mendapat misi tingakat D yaitu membantu seorang tukang kebun bernama Ayuri yang berusia 35 tahun untuk memanen Apel.

Selama perjalanan Naruto mencoba untuk berbincang normal dengan Hinata. Pasalnya dia selalu merasa sedikit tertekan karna Hinata seperti takut padanya, makanya semalam dia membuat perencanaan pendekatan pada Hinata agar Hinata tidak terlihat takut lagi padanya.

"Brukk.." suara bedebam yang sangat keras dari arah belakang serta rintihan "Adu..duduhh ittai ttebayou". Telah menghentikan langkah dua orang remaja yang berjalan bergandengan didepan. Serempak mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang telah telungkup ditanah.

"Hina.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto.. liat jalan, dasar" kata Kiba seraya membantu Naruto berdiri. Habis sudah harapan Naruto agar dibantu Hinata.

"Tumben kau baik Kiba,," Respon Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Haa..! aku memang selalu baik tapi kau saja yang tak perlu di baik-baiki." Sengit Kiba yang kemudian melepaskan Naruto dari pegangannya. Setelah dilepaskan Kiba otak Naruto mulai memunculkan sebuah ide licik dia berjalan mengarah pada Hinata dan berakting bahwa kakinya sakit dengan terhuyung dan akan menimpa Hinata. Naruto sudah berharap bahwa Hinata akan menangkapnya.. namun, "set.." Hinata menjauh dari Naruto yang akan jatuh kearahnya. Sungguh wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dan..

"Brukk.." sekali lagi Naruto terjatuh. Dan Kiba hanya mengeleng lelah dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. 'Bodoh' batin Kiba.

Mengetahui dirinya telah terhempas ketanah. Naruto mencoba menatap kearah Hinata dapat dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang merah padam. 'Siaaaalll, apa dia sekarang marah padaku..' Batin Naruto tambah miris. Saat Hinata akan menghapiri Naruto. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa Naruto bangkit dengan ringgisan yang sesekali meluncur dari mulutnya. "Ayo Hinata,, " katanya seraya berjalan mendahului Hinata. Dapat dia ketahui sekarang Hinata berjalan mengikutinya. 'Apa aku begitu menjijikan sampai-sampai Hinata menghindar begitu tahu aku akan jatuh kearahnya.. siall, ini menyedihkan' Batin Naruto. Ya, walau dia mencoba terlihat keren tadi tapi lihatlah air matanya yang telah mengucur sekarang. Untung saja Hinata ada dibelakangnya. 'mission 1 gagal' inner Naruto.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Akh, kalian para ninja itu yaa.." sapa Ayuri orang yang telah menyewa mereka. "Kalian pasti lelah mau makan dulu" tambah Ayuri.

"Yosh.. ttebayou" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan.. ekh, kenapa Naruto melirik Hinata begitu apalagi yang dia rencanakan sekarang.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan, tante" balas Kiba.

"Tidak masalah, ayo..silahkan masuk.."

"Summimasen" ucap ketiga ninja remaja ini.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Silahkan makan.." kata Ayuri.

'Hijau! Sayuran hijau' batin Naruto ngeri. Tapi.. "hap.. hap.. hap" Naruto memakan nasi sayur itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tak apa Naruto, kau bertingkah aneh.." kata Kiba yang sedikit tak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Naruto.

"Aaachuu tuaakk uapppa.." Balas Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Melihat hal itu Hinata tersenyum geli. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto karna itu dia semakian semangat untuk menjalankan rencana keduanya ini.

Sekarang terlihat bahwa piring Naruto telah kosong. Dengan semangat Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. "Hinata bagi aku masihh.."

"Plokk.." tiba-tiba piring Naruto kembali dipenuhi oleh sayur. Dengan gerakkan robot Naruto menoleh keatas dan tampaklah sang pemilik rumah tersenyum ramah. "Kalau mau tambah bilang saja, masih ada banyak kok.. jangan sungkan" katanya. "Kalau begitu tante kedalam dulu.. jika kalian sudah siap, kebun apelnya ada di belakang setelah di petik masukkan pada keranjang yang telah disediakan." Tambah Ayuri. Lalu berlalu kebelakang rumahnya.

"HAA.. HA HAUAHAHAHAHAAH" tawa Kibapun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan Hinata. "A..ano.. ini kalau Na.. Naruto-san mau lagi" kata Hinata seraya menyodorkan piringnya yang masih berisi banyak sayur. Melihat itu terang saja tawa Kiba tambah keras dan..Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut seraya menerima sayuran yang ditawarkan Hinata "Terima kasih, Hinata-chann.."ucap Naruto nelangsa.

"Ekhhm, Naruto jika kau begitu suka sayur aku juga tak keberatan memberikan bagianku" kata Kiba yang langsung memasukan sayur bagiannya kedalam mangkok Naruto. 'Sial, awas kau Kiba! Kubalas nanti..' Inner Naruto berapi-api.

"Aku akan mulai memetik duluan, silahkan nikmati sayurmu.." kata Kiba seraya berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat aneh karna disebankan menahan tawa.

"A.. aku, juga du..duluan na.. Naruto-san" kata Hinata dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Lalu...

Singgss..

Wajah Naruto sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.. entah apa yang terjadi wajahnya terlihat hijau lebih hijau dari pakaian Rocklee. Tapi apa daya, dengan keadaan menahan mual Naruto harus menyelesaikan misinya apalagi saat pulang dia diberi oleh-oleh sayur dari Ayuri dengan senyum menawan diwajah wanita itu. yang sepertinya tak memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah seperti keracunan sayuran. Ya, walaupun dia juga dapat apel. Dengan begitu misi Naruto bersama Kiba dan Hinata telah selesai. Kecuali Misi pribadi Naruto yang di pastikan gagal. Sabar yaa, Naru-_chann_

.

.

.

**The End=Tamat **

Ayuri: yosh berakhir dengan gajenya.., tapi bagaimana minna-san apa humor and frienshipnya dapet? **So mind to riview pleased.. thx before. b(^-'\)v**

**Btw, soal Ayuri yang jadi cast. Itu karna author tak tega menjadikan salah satu chara naruto jadi tukang kebun. :P**

Naruto: its not cool..

Ayuri: gomen Naruto..ini Cuma acting. Naruto-kun tetap mr. Perfect, akh iya ini akan menjadi kumpulan cerita tak bersambung yang Maincastnya Naruhina n' other jadi kasih pendapat ya, dengan mengklik kotak ripyuu dibawah. Trims n jaanaaa minna-san.

**OMAKE**

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Crash.." suara gigitan apel terdengar nyaring dari arah belakang Kiba dan Hinata dan "Tukk.." kali ini seperti sebuah benda yang jatuh dan "Brukk.."

Mendengar itu kedua orang itu menoleh kebelakang. "Apalagi sekarang Naruto?" delik Kiba malas.

"Na..na.." gagap Hinata

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Na..Naruto-_san_ apakah dia Putra salju?"

"Haaah.." balas Kiba terkejut lalu memperhatikan Naruto.

Apel.. satu gigitan... cek

Naruto pingsan.. cek..

"Benarkah Naruto putra salju..?" kata Kiba mulai...

**Omake ****The End.**** XD b(^_'\)/ Jaanaaa minna-san**

**Note; editing 7:47/ Saturday, April 11, 2015**

**Word: 1.148/1.446.**

**Omake word: 68/1.446.**

**Last but not least. Feedback Pleased.**

**Fav n Fol n RnR, PLEASED**


	2. Chapter 2: INTUISI NARUTO

**Intuisi**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Uzumaki Naruto**** dan Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: ****Frienship**

**Warning: **Naruto POV, Minim Word, AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa**.**

**No Need flamed, So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**Summary:**

"aku mengagumimu lebih tepatnya cinta" spontanku.

"ekh.." terkejutnya dan..

"ahahaha.. kau benar benar lucu." Katanya. "terimakasih telah membuatku tertawa, sungguh sudah lama aku tak tertawa seperti ini" tambahnya.

"aa..benarkah.. haahaaa" kata disertai tawaku. Ingin sebenarnya kukatakan bahwa aku serius tapi intusiku berkata ini langkah yang tepat jadi, tak perlu terburu- buru.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Indah, kata yang selalu saja meluncur dihatiku saat melihat mentari, hangat dan sangat menggoda dengan daya tarik alami yang sangat unik. Begitulah menurutku tapi, kali ini berbeda, kata itu muncul berulangkali di hati dan otakku. Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir kenapa?. Ini sangat membingungkan. Kau tau kenapa karna kata itu muncul tiap kali aku melihatnya. Dia yang selalu duduk di baris depan dikelas. Dia yang tak banyak bicara. Dia yang yang dapat menyelesaikan soal rumit yang menurutku membingungkan. Dia yang mengangap membaca buku lebih kurang setebal lima senti itu menyenangkan dan dia.. dia yang tak pernah bisa tidak kuperhatikan dalam sehari. Seperti dia adalah matahari dan aku adalah planet yang mengelinginya. Dan dia Hinata Hyuuga.

Dari perumpamaan diatas kau pasti sadar dia sangat populer. Artinya, tidak hanya aku planet yang menjadikan dia sebagai mentarinya. Mengetahui itu aku cukup tertekan berasa orang sepertiku takkan pernah terbias pada korneanya. Dengan ketidakrelaan kucoba memendam dan menghapuskan rasa ini.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Senin pagi, aku terlambat berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah berlari kencang saat turun dari angkutan umum nafasku sungguh, tak dapat di kompromi. Aku ragu mengangap ini sebagai kesialan atau malah keberuntungan. Ya, hari itu walaupun sudah bergegas kesekolah aku tetap terlambat dan hukumannya aku harus belajar sendiri di perpustakaan. Itu membosankan, ingin rasanya aku bolos saja seperti sebelumnya yang kulakukan, jika aku terlambat atau aku bosan. Tapi, entah apa yang membawa langkah kakiku ke perpustakaan. Sampai hal yang tak kudugapun terjadi.

Dia, mentariku ada disana. Di perpustakaan. Dia sedang duduk tenang disudut pustaka sambil membaca sebuah novel. Lama aku hanya terdiam memandanginya dan selama itu dia tetap tenang dengan kegiatannya. Tak lama aku tersadar dari keterpakuanku. Beberapa kalimat tanya hadir di otak kecilku. Seperti kenapa dia disini? Apa dia terlambat?.

Dari pada bengong aku mencoba mengambil sebuah buku namun, karna fokusku terpaut padanya, aku malah membuat sederet buku dilemari itu jatuh menimpaku. Menghasilkan suara gaduh yang menuai protes dari penjaga perpustakaan.

" Jangan berisik di pustaka. Kau.. ah kau Naruto, kau selalu saja membuat kekacauan dimanapun berada cepat bereskan itu! " tegur serta titah penjaga pustaka itu padaku. Dia terkenal dan aku juga terkenal dibidang.. kau pasti tahu. Bertolak belakangkah?

" Baik pak, maaf " kataku seraya membereskan buku yang berserakan dilantai.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak asing dipendengaranku. Spontan saja aku menoleh dan mendapati dia tepat dihadapanku. Jarak kami saat ini tepat dua langkah. Tak pernah terfikirkan aku akan sedekat ini dengannya.

"Aa..tidak apa-apa."balasku gugup. 'Oh tidak apa yang ku katakan' batin Naruto.

"Ahhaha.. tak apa, bukankah kita teman sekelas?. Naruto, Bukan?" Balasnya seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu." Tambahnya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku sungguh terpana melihat tawa dan senyumannya yang sungguh menawan. Aku tak tau tapi intuisiku mendorongku untuk mengatakan.

"Aku mengagumimu lebih tepatnya cinta." Spontanku.

"Ekh.." terkejutnya dan..

"Ahahaha.. kau benar benar lucu." Katanya. "Terimakasih telah membuatku tertawa, sungguh sudah lama aku tak tertawa seperti ini." Tambahnya.

"Aa..benarkah.. haahaaa" kata disertai tawaku. Ingin sebenarnya kukatakan bahwa aku serius tapi intusiku berkata ini langkah yang tepat jadi, tak perlu terburu- buru.

…**Owari**

**Author Note:**

**Note; editing 7:23/ Saturday, April 11, 2015**

**Word: 503/818.**

**Drabble… singkat setelah sekian lama. Semoga saja teman-teman masih ingat dengan Yuu…, semoga teman- teman suka…**

**Oya, special thank kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan feedback berupa riview, follow, dan favorite pada cerita inner's Naruto. Yuu sungguh terharu.**

**Kamen Reader Anugrah:** ngegantung? Maaf yaa, ide Yuu mentok disitu. Sebenarnya yang bagian putra salju itu Cuma bonus pisan.. he.. he

**Yuu** yang nyium… jadi#dihajar NaruHina FC

**Luqi Kimberly : Hidup… hidup…! ** Kan memang udah kejadian Naruhina.. sungguh Yuu waktu itu speechless betul.. Huruf Kapital ya? Diusahakan. Terimakasih sarannya.

**Ares:** trims Ares… itu memang disengajakan#digantung Ares

**Natsumaru gengki-**kun: trim's sudah mau baca, riview dan koreksi natsu-kun. Akan Yuu coba terapkan, walau kalo soal romance Yuu akui, Yuu kurang bisa.

**Waffle R. Dewey**: trim's Waffle-san, atas feedbacknya…, Suka? Benarkah? Terimakasih sekali..

**Last but not least,** thank again 4 teman-teman yang sudah baca dan feedback cerita Yuu, mungkin juga ada yang silent reader?. Pokoknya terima kasih. Teman- teman telah memberi alasan pada Yuu untuk tetap menulis. **Jangan Lupa Mampir Lagi Dan Kalau Berkenan Try To Read My Another Story **

**Ketemu lagi….**

**Yang terpenting, jangan Lupa feedbacknya ya,, sou… tolong kotak rieviwnya dihantam.**

**Sore jaa…**

**RnR PLEASED**


	3. Chapter 3: Pintu kelas!

**Pintu kelas!**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Uzumaki Naruto**** dan Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: ****Frienship and little bit Romance**

**Warning: **Naruto POV, Minim Word, AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa**.**

**No Need flamed, So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**27 maret 2014 07: 33 Pm.**

"Pssttt…! Ini saatnya Naruto!" Bunyi nada handphone Naruto berseru berkali-kali. Mendengar itu dia memacu langkahnya kekelas 2-1. Saking lebar dan cepatnya dia berlari sudah banyak murid lain yang menjadi korban tubruknannya. Namun, dia sama sekali tak berhenti, hanya seruan maaf saja yang dia proklamirkan dengan keras seraya tetap focus pada tujuannya.

Tab!

Naruto tepat berhenti di pintu kelas 2-1. Pelan dia lihat jam tangannya. 07:34. 'Semenit lagi.' Batinnya. Perlahan dengan pasti Naruto mengatur deru nafasnya. Dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Kemudian dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Sambil bersiul-siul dia tetap saja berdiri disamping pintu masuk kekelas 2-1.

Sings!

Dua pasang mata bertemu pandang. Biru langit dan beningnya awan. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Tanpa sepatah kata pemilik awan dikedua bola matanya itu berlalu kedalam kelas. Sepoi angin beraroma gadis bermata awan itu menebarkan wangi lavender kearah Naruto. Bagai aroma terapi yang menghantarkan kesejukan pada jiwa Naruto. Dan pada saat itulah bulan sabit hadir di kedua belah bibir Naruto dan tak terkecuali gadis bermata awan itu.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**Dikantin sekolah.**

"Hinata!" panggil sakura.

"yaa,,"

"Kau, sudah jadian dengan Naruto?"

Hinata tersedak minumnya sendiri saat mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Uhuk! Itt..tu! jangan bercanda sakura-chann."

"Lalu, kenapa Naruto menunggumu setiap pagi di pintu?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan." Sergah Hinata.

"Kebetulan? Setiap hari? " kata Sakura seraya memainkan bola matanya.

"Akh,, itu Naruto. Naruto…" panggil Sakura kearah Naruto.

Merasa dipanggil Narutopun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanngilnya, terlebih saat dia mengetahui siapa yang saat ini bersama Sakura. Dengan semangat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya Kearah sakura. "Ya, Sakura-chann" jawab Naruto seraya menghempaskan pantatnya dikursi kosong dimeja Sakura dan Hinata. Dia duduk tepat didepan Hinata. "Hai, Hinata-chann, keberatan Aku bergabung disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap Hinata dengan wajahnya yang diwarnai senyum.

"Si.. silahkan Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata seraya menundukan wajahnya, tangannya tampak memegang erat kotak minuman yang sedari tadi dinikmatinya.

Melihat itu sakura tersenyum samar seraya berkata. "Naruto, tadi pagi…." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya Hinata telah memegang erat tangannya. Melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan temannya itu, Sakura tak tega juga melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chann?" Tanya Naruto.

"akh, bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu" jawab Sakura dengan senyum canggung. Dan helaan nafas dari Hinata. Dan…

Bunyi suara kursi bergeser dan orang yang duduk mengusik ketiga remaja ini.

"Kiba…"

"Naruto, beraninya kau meninggalkanku." Celoteh Kiba tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dua orang gadis padanya. Tepatnya hanya Sakura yang masih menatap Kiba dengan kesal.

"Maaf, Kiba… heheheh" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Maaf-maaf, tadi pagi juga. Memangnya kau kemana tiap jam setengah tujuh pagi, apalagi dengan berlari kencang seperti orang kerasukan begitu…" cerocos Kiba mengebu-gebu.

Mendengar perkataan Kiba kedua biru langit dan beningnya awan kembali bertemu. Saling tatap dan menyelelami arti yang terkandung.

Cukup lama, sampai…

"Ahemm, disini terlalu banyak bunga" komentar Sakura dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dan Kiba yang bersiul ria. Dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang merona malu.

**End**

**Word: 536**

**13:15/ sab/ 28 februari 2015**

**Editing. 15:25/jum'at/ April, 03-2015.**

**Word: 474/549.**

**Ketemu lagiii, **RnR PLEASED.


	4. Chapter 4: Sampai jumpa dan Jendela

**Sampai jumpa dan Jendela.**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: Uzumaki Naruto**** dan Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: ****Frienship and little bit Romance**

**Warning: **Hinata POV dan Author POV,

Minim Word, AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa**.**

**No Need flamed, So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Menawannya warna pagi kembali mampir dalam nyata hidupku, udara segar dan lembabnya embun diiringi aroma dedaunan kembali melingkupiku dalam hidup. Hidup dalam kesendirian. Jika ditanya tak ada alasan pasti aku hidup di dunia ini. Semunya tak menginginku.

"ha-ah…" helaan nafas mengiringiku kearah kamar mandi. Selalu, selalu seperti ini. Lelah rasanya tak ada yang mengenalku dalam kehidupan ini dalam artian keberadaanku ini tidak benar-benar ada. Upss, jangan salah sangka. Aku ini manusia normal pada umumnya. Hanya saja aku telah ditinggalkan.

Masih jernih, diingatanku kala…, kala ayah pergi meninggalkanku bersama Ibu, hanya karna Ibu miskin dan tidak punya lagi sanak saudara. Hanya karna alasan itulah keluarga ayah memintanya untuk meninggalkan kami berdua. Ayahpun pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisi dua kosakata "Selamat Tinggal." Dan dari detik itu sampai saat ini, aku tak pernah tahu lagi dimana keberadaan ayahku itu. Sesekali terlintas difikiranku adakah ayah mencariku dan Ibu atau adakah Ayah mengingat kami walau sekejab saja. Entahlah, semuanya hanya Tanya yang takkan pernah menemui jawabannya.

Dan yang paling menyedihkannya, setahun setelah Ayah pergi. Ibu pergi meningalkanku untuk selamanya. Dan juga kata terakhir ibu tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayah. Selamat tinggal.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi hidupku sangat penuh dengan kata selamat tinggal yang artinya ditinggalkan.

Saat acara perpisahan SMApun aku ditinggalkan satu-satunya orang yang sangat kuhargai setelah Ibu meninggal. Kekasihku. Dengan satu SMS Dia mengirimiku kata selamat tinggal dan pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, dengan beasiswa penuh dari seorang gadis kaya yang juga merupakan teman sekelas kami. Itu yang kudengar. Akhirnya sekarang aku ini apa? Rasanya orang yang dimanfaatkan lebih baik daripadaku yang tak dianggap.

Selesai mandi dan berbenah diri tak ada yang istimewa dariku selain menikmati roti bakar dan segelas susu sambil menatap nanar kearah jendela.

"Kuning…" selalu itu yang kulihat tepat jam tujuh pagian saat ku sedang makan dan menatap keluar.

Gontaiku langkahkan kakiku untuk pergi berangkat kerja.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**Sebulan kemudian.**

Masih pagi yang kembali hadir dalam hidupku. Berulang dan terus berulang. Ini akan kembali sama. Atau,

Nung… ning.. nunggg!

Sekelebat nada pesan menghapiri gendang telingaku. Malas kusambar HP yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. "Hinata, cepat kekantor sekarang! Bos akan meninjau karyawan hari ini." Sebuah pesan dari Tenten. Kepala bagian ditempat ku bekerja. Jika dipikir dia cukup perhatian.

Ting!

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata segera berbenah dengan mandi ayam dan menyambar selembar roti yang langsung dia selipkan dimulutnya lalu bergegas berlari keluar rumahnya.

Bruk!

Karna terburu-buru Hinata menabrak seseorang yang melintas dijalan depan rumahnya. Disebabkan itu Hinata terdorong kebelakang begitu pula dengan orang itu. Yang malang hanya tas Hinata yang jatuh terhempas keatas aspal.

Tidak sampai lima detik kedua orang yang saling bertabrakkan itu kembali dapat mengusai diri mereka masing-masing.

Lama mereka saling tatap.

'Biru' batin Hinata.

Tiba-tiba orang itu menunduk mengambil tas Hinata tapi bukan apa yang diperbuat orang itu yang diperhatikan Hinata namun, "Nnguning" ucap Hinata tak jelas disebabkan oleh bibirnya yang mengapit roti.

Orang itu berdiri dan menyodorkan tas Hinata. Selang beberapa detik kernyitan muncul didahinya karna Hinata tak kunjung mengambil tas yang dia sodorkan.

"Tas, mu?"

Suara berat yang berasal dari pemuda didepannya mengembalikan Hinata pada dirinya. Dengan gerakan yang terkesan kaku dia mengambil tasnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau mengunyah makananmu terlebih dahulu." Sela orang itu kembali.

Mendengar itu Hinata menelengkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri. Menandakan dia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Spontan saja orang itu menunjuk kearah mulut Hinata. Yang menyebabkan Hinata meraba bagian Mulutnya. 'Roti?' batinnya. Dengan kikuk dia mengambil roti itu dan menyimpannya, ditangannya. Setelah mendapatkan dirinya kembali setelah terserang rasa tidak enak. Hinata membuka mulutnya "Maaf…" ya, hanya itu yang dia ucapkan tidak lebih.

Mendengar itu pria yang ditabrak Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, apa-apa. Umm, apa kau baik-baik saja" ucapnya.

"Akh, y…yaa." Respon Hinata. "etto, aku harus segera pergi, selamat ting," belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan perekataanya tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuk pria itu berada dibelah bibir Hinata. Menghentikannya secara langsung untuk menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Sampai Jumpa" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranya. Entah kenapa ada getaran halus yang Hinata rasakan jauh dilubuk hatinya. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**Dikantor.**

Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat. Namun, nyaris saja. Untung aku masih sempat mengejar bis terakhir. Hanya pekerjaan ini, aku sungguh tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya juga. Walau ditinggalkan orang, setidaknya aku tidak akan pernah membuat pekerjaan ini meninggalkanku.

Saat ini kami sedang di aula diruang rapat departemen manajemen. Departemen tempatku bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perbankkan. Sekarang kami sedang menunggu bos atau lebih tepatnya bos baru yang dipindahkan kedepartemen kami. Ku dengar dia anak bos utama. Alias anak pemilik gedung ini.

Tab.. tab..!

Derap langkah kaki terdengar samar menuju ruangan kami. Perlahan semua yang ada dalam ruangan berdiri dari duduknya ketika pintu dibuka. Tampak seseorang memasuki ruangan. Dengan elegannya.

Aku masih belum terlalu memperhatikan tampangnya. Namun setelah mendengar suaranya. Kepalaku langsung mendongak. Dia, dia orang yang kutabrak tadi. Oh~ batinku sedikit kacau sekarang, bingung tepatnya apalagi mengingat kata yang diucapkan orang itu saat kita berpisah. Itu sungguh kosakata baru bagiku namun, aku takut dia akan memecatku karna aku ceroboh. Tapi melihat dia tak terlalu mempedulikakanku aku bingung harus lega atau tidak. Lega karna aku tak perlu takut dipermasalahkan bahwa aku telah ceroboh. Dan perasaan lainnya itu karna aku merasa sepertinya aku memang tidak ada. Padahal…

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Duduk sendiri dikantin menikmati makananku membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. 'Sampai jumpa' kata itu telah menjadi manta untukku.

Sret..

Suara kursi diseret mengalihkan pikiranku kedunia nyata. Kutolehkan mataku kearah sumber suara. Disana dia… duduk manis sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Apa kataku, kita bertemu lagi, makanya sampai jumpa, gadis… dijendela." Kata pria itu. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tambahnya.

Aku menganguk kecil untuk pertanyaanya.

Lama ku mencerna perkataannya sampai ku mengenali ada kata yang aneh dalam perkataanya yang langsung saja kuserukan "Gadis dijendela?"

"Ya, bukannya kau, gadis yang selalu melamun saat makan dipagi hari sambil menatap keluar jendela" balasnya santai. "Oh, ya apa yang kau gumamkan padaku tadi pagi, ning? Ning? Apa?" tmbahnya dengan Tanya.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Lalu tampak sekelebat simpulan menari di otakku, 'Jangan-jangan dia yang kuning yang selalu kulihat di pagi hari.'

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Akh, maaf sebelumnya Tuan Namikaze, itu maksudku kuning" kataku sambil menunduk. "Jujur aku mengatakan itu karna setiap pagi aku melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning diluar jendela."

Gelak tawa meluncur dari pria yang sekarang ini merupakan bosku itu. "Dasar, kau ini memang tak perhatian yaa. Pangil saja Naruto, Hinata-Chann." katanya denaan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf, dan sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang apa ya? Berkilau.

Mendengar itu aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Terlebih lagi jantungku serasa sedang berjoging ria sehingga membuat wajahku terasa panas.

'**Bertemu lagi.**'

**The End.**

**Note; editing 7:23/ Saturday, April 11, 2015**

**Word: 1.115/1.263.**

Haiii, yuu datang lagi dengan cerita singkat lainnya.. dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah feedback.

Terimakasih pada **Hyuuga Asty-Nyan: **ceritanya bagus? Benarkah, terharu saya… :D . panjang ya, ini Cuma drabble yang berkisar sampai 1000-an word. Semoga saja bisa lebih panjang. Iyaa, ini dilanjut, Ditunggu juga kedatangannya lagi. :D semoga suka :D

**Akhir kata terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan feedbacknya, ketemu lagi….. jangan lupa RnR yaaa… riview teman-teman makanan author :D**

**Sore jaa…**

**RnR PLEASED.**


	5. Chapter 5 : PokariMenyegarkan

**Chapter 5: Pokari=Menyegarkan!**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**No Need flamed, So, don't like don't read**

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Naruto… san, kah? Ini apa? Apa ini yang kau sebut laporan! Bahkan anak TK saja bisa membuat yang lebih baik dari ini. Aku mulai merasa menyesal merekrutmu keperusahaan ini. Sungguh, kau, kau tak memberikan apa-apa pada perusahaan—" pria berperawakan maskulin dan awesome itu, sudah menghilang entah kemana, yang tersisa sekarang, hanya manusia biasa yang tak lebih terlihat seperti Ibu-ibu yang mengomeli anaknya, bahkan ini terlihat lebih memprihatikan. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari mulut pria itu yang tidak berhentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata ketidaksukaan, kekecewaan yang bercampur dengan kosakata yang tidak sepatutnya keluar dari mulut pria itu, ditambah lagi telunjuknya yang tidak henti-hentinya menunjuk Naruto sebagai tersangka tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dirasakan pria blondie itu saat ini. Terlebih lagi pria itu membentaknya didepan pekerja lain. Jujur saja, masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto saat dia dipuji akan keberhasilan proyeknya minggu lalu dan sekarang apa? Padahal laporan itu juga sudah dikerjakannya jauh-jauh hari. Jika bukan karna Anikinya tersayang yang telah menstel ulang alarmnya menjadi pulul 09:00 pagi, dia tidak akan mengalami hari semenyedihkan ini. Dapatkah hari ini diulang kembali atau diundur sehari. Hanya Doraemon yang bisa melakukannya.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya dan… semua akan kembali seperti semula." Kiba mencoba memberikan suntikan penenang pada sahapat Hypernya, yang berubah menjadi sebalikya, pada hari ini. Tepatnya setelah dipermalukan oleh sang bos. "Ayolah, kau menakutiku jika diam begitu…" tambah Kiba.

"Seperti semula, kau tak lihat tadi, bagaimana tatapan semua orang padaku? Mereka munafik! Seperti mereka tidak pernah membuat kesalahan saja! Dan, dan ini semua karna Kyuubi. Awas saja kalau bertemu akan kukuliti dia!"

"Naruto tenanglah, kau menakuti pelanggan lain…" mereka sekarang berada disebuah warung klontong dipinggir jalan. Terang sekali beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka, karna Naruto seringkali menaikan volume suaranya yang otomatis mengejutkan orang disekitarnya.

"Entahlah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Kiba. Rasanya aku tak ingin kembali keperusahaan itu lagi, setelah bagaimana manusia berdasi itu mempermalukanku. Jika hari ini tak bisa diulang apalagi dimundurkan, setidaknya aku berharap hari ini bisa disegarkan untukku…"

"Disegarkan? Maksudmu… direfresh?"

"Oh, benar juga, dia…" Naruto bangkit segera dari kursi dan bergegas keluar dari warung Klontong. "Woii, Naruto kau akan kemana!" seruan Kiba sama sekali tak digubris Naruto. Tak ingin dituduh orang yang suka makan gratis, Kiba segera membayar tagihan dan mengikuti Naruto yang telah dulu pergi.

Keluar dari warung untung saja Kiba masih melihat siluet temannya yang berbelok ditikungan yang yang kira-kira berada lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Berlari Kiba mengikuti arah Naruto. Sungguh dia tak ingin temannya itu melakukan hal yang tak terkendali karna mengingat mood Naruto yang berada dititik terbawah sekarang ini.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Trings…" gemerincing bel penanda pelanggan membuat perhatian para pekerja kearah pintu. Dengan membungkuk sebagai penghormatan dan..

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka!" senyum bisnis terukir asri pada wajah setiap pekerja yang ada di dalam toko.

'Naruto? Apa yang akan dilakukannya ditoko bunga' tak mau ambil pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri Kiba mengikuti Naruto ketoko bunga tersebut. Setiba didalam dapat Kiba lihat Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah seperti mencari sesuatu. Dapat Kiba lihat bahwa Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan perkataan gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda, sepertinya dia karyawan toko yang memperkenalkan bunga dagangannya.

"…an."

"Tuan…"

"Ah, ya." Naruto sedikit terkejut seraya membatin 'sejak kapan dia disampingku.'

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Jenis bunga apa yang tuan inginkan?" Tanya gadis pirang itu beruntun.

"Aku butuh Pokari?"

"Pokari… Swea—"

"Bukan, yang menyegarkan…, A… ku, ingin melihat wajah Lavender. Dimana dia?"

"Oh, bunga Lavender? Pilihan bagus…. Ada disebelah sana. Mari ikuti saya, tuan…?"

"Naruto. Naruto saja."

"ya, Naruto-san, ini bunga lavendernya. Mau berapa tangkai?"

Kiba mendudukan Dirinya seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang bercengkrama dengan gadis pirang itu. Beruntungnya dia karna toko itu juga merupakan Café. Bisa dikatakan Café bunga. Jadi, langsung saja Kiba memesan secangkir Kopi. Menikmati kopi disore hari dengan ditawarkan aroma bunga memang menyegarkan. Kiba merasa tahu kenapa Naruto kesini. Benarkah?

Suara Naruto kembali merambat kependengaran Kiba.

"Bukan, bukan bunga maksudku.."

"Bukan bunga? Lalu… Naruto-san mencari apa?"

"Ah, dia memang bunga, bunga penebar aroma lavender yang sangat indah… dengan rona merah yang menghiasinya saat dia…"

"Cukup, Naruto-san. Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda" gadis pirang itu sudah tak tahan dengan pelanggannya. Sekarang dia jadi meragukan kewarasan pelanggannya tersebut. Bukan bunga? Tapi bunga! Apa maksudnya, coba? Jangankan sang gadis Kiba sahabat karib Naruto sampai mendiamkan kopinya diudara tanpa melanjutkannya kearah mulutnya untuk diteguk, sampai dia tersadar dan menggeleng pelan dan berniat menghampiri Naruto.

"Ino-Chan, apa kau meliha—"

"Grap" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh orang asing? Tidak sepertinya dia kenal. Pria yang selalu datang akhir pekan untuk membeli setangkai lavender. Sungguh dia sangat terkejut sampai berjengit dan terserang gugup. Jangakan Hinata, gadis pirang yang dipanggil Hinata dengan Ino-chann itupun sedikit mematung menyaksikan aksi pelanggannya yang bergerak cepat kearah Hinata. Begitu pula Kiba yang tak jadi berdiri dari kursinya. Alih-alih menangkan batinnya, Kiba menyeruput Kopinya dalam diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ano… Tu—"

"Apa yang anda lakukan Naruto-san" kembali dari keterkejutannya Ino menarik Naruto dari Hinata dan berdiri diantara mereka.

"Akh, maaf. Jadi, namamu Hinata, yaa…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Ino mewakili Hinata untuk berbicara.

"Ino. Tenanglah…" Hinata mencoba menenangkan temannya yang protektif ini.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Saya tak bermaksud buruk. jujur saja Hinata adalah Lavender yang saya maksudkan."

'Lavender, akh, benar dia tadi bilang wajah lavender, pantas terdengar aneh' batin Ino. 'tapi, pria ini.'

Mengerti arti tatapan dan keterdiaman Ino, Naruto kembali berkata. "Aku Hanya ingin melihat wajahnya sebentar." Melihat kegundahan dan keseriusan Naruto Ino sedikit melongarkan pertahanannya. Terlebih ketika dia melihat wajah Hinata yang merona. Sejujurnya Ino tahu pria itu. Pria yang selalu diceritakan Hinata dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon biarkan aku melihat wajahmu sebentar…"

"ano, it—"

"Boleh saja, dari jarak lima meter. Mundur…!" delik Ino.

"Sepertinya aku salah tentang apa yang menyegarkan maksudmu, Naruto" entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti sekarang Kiba sudah berdiri disamping Naruto dengan senyum miring penuh arti.

Mendengar penuturan Kiba, spontan Naruto menunduk dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan matanya tetap saja tak berpaling dari wajah Hinata yang sudah merona merah sekali.

.

.

.

**The end**

**Note; editing 7:13/ Saturday, April 11, 2015**

**Word: 1.002/1.073.**

**Achaen: Holla, minnasan… ketemu lagi dengan Achaen… tentunya masih dengan NaruHina. Sou, tolong kasih feedbacknya ya, minnasan. Agar Achaen dapat berkembang. Akhir kata termakasih sudah mampir dan baca apalagi feedback. **

**Sore jaa… RnR, PLEASED.**


	6. Chapter 6: No,Thanks!

Halohaii…! Ketemu lagi!

Sou, siapa yang tertarik silahkan dinikmati. :D

Tapi satu yang saya pinta, tolong kasih masukan ya, onegai desuu…

**Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

**No Thank's!**

**Naruto as always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**NH**

**DLDR**

**Naruto's Pov**

"Naruto, hari ini kau jadi kerumahkukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kita akan menamatkan game itu." Balasku seraya mengacungkan kepalan tanganku kearah Kiba.

"Kalau begitu ayo bergegas!"

"Dobe, dimana tasmu…" sebuah kalimat meluncur dari temanku yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan aku dan Kiba.

"Oh, sial. Sepertinya tinggal dikelas." Jawabku seraya memukul kecil kepalaku.

"Baka, kau akan tambah baka jika kau memukul kepalamu."

"Cih, aku tidak baka, Teme! Aku akan mengambilnya"

Aku berlari kearah kelas kami. Jelas ku dengar gelak tawa Kiba dan Sasuke menghantar setiap langkahku. 'Huh dasar!'

**Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

"Klek! Krieeett**" **deritan suara pintu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar sangat jelas menandakan bahwa disekitarku sekarang sangat sepi hanya ada…

"Ekh,"

Mendengar suaraku seorang gadis yang sedang menyapu kelas menolehkan wajahnya kearahku. Hanya sebentar kemudian dia kembali menyapu dengan santai tanpa memedulikan aku.

'Masih ada orang…' dalam hatiku berkata penuh Tanya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari gadis itu. Menyadari hal yang kulakukan tidak pantas dan terasa kurang sopan segera ku palingkan wajahku. Sepertinya dia juga terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kelakuankuanku barusan. Penuh akan rasa canggung dan gugup kulontarkan kata "Maaf…"

Sekilas dia kembali melirikku dan segera menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kiri seperti memberitahhukan sesuatu. Spontan saja melihat itu aku juga memalingkan kepalaku kearah yang sama dan… bingo! 'Tasku' gumamku dalam hati.

Sedikit kaku ku sambar tasku dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke dan Kiba yang menungguku. Sebelum tubuhku lenyap dari pintu kelas reflek ku tolehkan kepala ku melihatnya, entahlah, aku yakin ini bukan drama, tapi dia juga sedang melihat kearahku. Matanya. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya… sungguh tatapan matanya itu sangat teduh bagaikan awan putih bersih yang mengapung ingin rasanya ku… "Puk!"

"Ittai.." raungku spontan saat kepalaku terantuk.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi dengan sedikit harga diri yang tersisa Naruto bergegas pergi.

**Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

Bukan karna uang bukan karna harta, apalagi juga bukan demi popularitas. Sungguh aku tak habis pikir demi apa dia mau membersihkan kelas setiap hari. Dasar apa dia itu gila kebersihan yaa? Dan bukannya jadwal piket kelas sudah diatur. Yaa, aku juga tahu dia itu terpilih sebagai petugas kebersihan dikelas, tapikan, bukan berarti dia yang harus membersihkan kelas terus menerus. Oh, sungguh aku sudah tak tahan lagi, mulutku sudah gatal untuk mengatakan kepadanya. Mengapa dia mau saja dimanfaatkan. Ingin rasanya aku memperingati teman teman yang suka sekali memintanya untuk menggatikan mereka piket kelas.

Jujur saja pertamanya aku juga tak terlalu peduli padanya, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namanya. Aku juga senang-senang saja karna tak harus piket dan tugas piket yang dibagi hanya sekedar formalitas sedangkan yang mengerjakannya hanya satu orang ya, dia si petugas kebersihan. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang indah. Aku sungguh baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jangan heran kenapa aku baru mengetahui namanya. Sungguh aku Uzumaki Naruto ini tak pernah mendengar seorangpun dikelas yang memanggil namanya. Dia selalu duduk dibarisan depan, sendirian, sambil membaca buku yang tebalnya hampir sepuluh sentimeter. Dan satu lagi aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya. Dan sekarang rasanya otakku mau pecah memikirkannya. Itu bermula saat pertemuan kami sepulang sekolah rabu lalu. Sungguh gila sejak itu mataku seperti memiliki kemauannya sendiri. Mataku tak hentinya mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu dikelas. Sampai-sampai aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya. Dan satu lagi yang paling gila tengorokanku gatal ingin memanggil namanya. Dan aku serasa dikejut listrik setiap ada yang memanggil namanya dan yang tak bisa ku elakkan adalah aku selalu menunggu saat bagian namanya dipanggil guru, saat memeriksa kehadiran kami. Aku melakukannya hanya karna ingin mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang halus bagai dentingan gerak jarum jam yang hanya bisa kau dengar dengan memfokuskan pendengaranmu.

**Ayuri Chaentachi Present**

Seperti biasa dia masih sendiri membersihkan kelas. Hari ini aku senga tidak ikut Kiba dan Sasuke. Aku ingin menyapanya. Tapi apa sekarang yang ku lakukan. Naruto Uzumaki tak akan pernah canggung dalam pergaulan tapi apa sekarang aku seperti robot rusak yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Jauh ? "Ekhh, maaf" dapat kulihat dia menjauh dan sedikit takut. Pantas saja. Siapa yang tak takut jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada didepanmu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sial apa yang dipikirkan otakku. Kenapa aku bisa ada dihadapannya.

"Butuh bantuan…" aku nyaris tak menyadari suaraku sendiri saat mencoba mencairkan suasanya diantara kami. Kuberanikan menatapnya. Dapat kulihat gerak mulutnya yang mnimbulkan suara yang selalu kutunggu.

"No, thank!"

…

"No, thank?" ulangku tak yakin. Tapi dia telah melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku.

"Brak!" tanpa sadar aku sudah menarik sapu yang dipegangnya sampai terhempas kelantai.

"Jangan berfikir kau itu hebat dengan mengerjakan ini sendiri ya! No, thank? Dasar sombong!"

"A-ano, aku tak bermaksud begitu…"

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Ha…"

"Et-to aku hanya tak mau merepot—"

"Repot? Dasar… kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudahlah… ikut aku" kasar kutarik tangannya sambil berlari cepat.

"Tung-gu Uzumaki-**san**. Bersih-bersihnya bagaimana…"

"Naruto saja. Kelasnya sudah bersih!"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Hinata, kan kemarin sudah dibersihkan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke toko buku. Kau ingin membeli buku dentingan jam kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana—"

"Sstt… ayo… Kalau tidak cepat nanti habis. Akan kubantu menyingkirkan orang nanti."

…

"Nn.."

"Baiklah Hinata, baiklah. Apa susahnya menerima bantuan orang."

…

"Baiklah…"

End.

Achaen: udah habis lagi. Jujur saja saya tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih panjang. Tapi saya sedang berusaha. Terimakasaih atas feedbacknya untuk chapter sebelumnya minna-san. Balasannya silahkan check pmnya ya. Dan untuk **hkhkhk:** Achaen sudah coba memperbaiki gaya tulisan tapi tidak tahu apa sudah lebih baik, jadi mohon feedbacknya lagi minnasan. Jika ada kesalahan itu bukan unsur kesengajaan jadi mohon dimaafkan.

Maaf jika ceritnya gaje. Jujur saja cerita NH disini tidak akan memuat konplikasi paling Cuma lopi dopi.

Sore jaa…

** .n RnR Pleased.**


End file.
